nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
I am a monster
I look out upon the vastness of the dark beyond the glass, the could air circling throughout my small concrete box. I scratch in with my fingernails another line on the wall, indicating the 57th day with no memory, alone, in the dark. I can occasionally hear the dripping of water in the background, beyond the walls, whatever that may mean. The room is fairly nice, it has a nice bed, and even a modernized desk next to the bed. It even had it's own toilet in the corner of the room. The room is entire concrete, concrete ceiling, concrete floor, and three concrete walls, with the last wall being only glass. Unbreakable glass. I can see darkness beyond the glass, and I can even see that the box is clearly hanging from something, because I can see dark on the floor outside of my room. I haven't heard any people, so I assume I'm alone in this dark, cold, deadly silent building. It's terrifying. It's frightening. I have screamed pleading for people. And the shortage of electricity doesn't help the situation at all. On my wall to the right of the glass wall, there is a hatch in the wall that drops food still. Some sort of automated system that doesn't require anything electrical. Though, I do suspect the food will run out, seeing as there is nobody in the establishment. I heard the clank against the wall, a very familiar sound by now, indicating the food has arrived. I grabbed the bag, glued shut, and found potatoes in a container, with a water bottle, a plastic fork, and some salt and pepper packets. I dumped it out on the floor and sat, crossing my legs "criss cross apple sauce" on the cold concrete, gazing outside of the seeming void of this.. place. As I was staring into the void eating my potatoes with my plastic fork, into the dark void beyond my walls, I wondered how I even got here in the first place. I looked around, looking for any way out. Obviously the hatch was too small, and plus it works a certain way that I would most certainly die if I went in there. But that's when I noticed the most unusual gap on the floor of the box, between the floor and the walls. Almost as if the floor is elevated, and thats how I got here in the first place. Obviously, this is a lost cause with no electricity working. I also looked at the vent, on my back wall, but it seems like that would be much too difficult to escape out of. The glass was most certainly unbreakable, when I first got here I went full speed chucking the desk at the glass. I also learned that day of the contents inside the desk. I found a journal, seemingly from a psycho person, which striked my plan for escape in the first place. The journal contained, a supposed layout of the prison, and ramblings saying psychopathic things like "I didn't kill them, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. But I did", ramblings that go on and on like that, and are to be quite frank, disturbing. So, I tore out all of the pages, and laid them inside of the desk, for later use. I have been planning my escape for a while, and the day draws closer for it to happen. I took my water bottle, and put some water on the hatch's handle. I have been doing this for a while now, and the handle has been rusting even more, I gave it a big pull, using all of my muscle, and eventually, due to the weakened metal from the rusting handle, it came off. This meant I wouldn't be able to open the hatch anymore and get food, but it was a sacrifice I had to make. I started to get tired so I fell asleep. When I woke up, I opened my drawer. I grabbed the pages I ripped out long ago, and tore them into a million different pieces. I then gathered them into one large pile on the floor. I then grabbed the handle, and striked the ground, hoping to get sparks. I striked it, and striked it, and striked it once more, but to no avail. Not even a single spark. I did this for hours until eventually my muscles were extremely sore. I was out of breath, and took one final strike... nothing. I passed out on the pile of paper scraps. When I woke up, my stomach was growling, and was hurting. I had gone at least whole days without eating at this point. Who knows how long I was sleeping. I lifted up my shirt, only to see that my ribcage was poking at my skin. I had to get out as soon as possible. I popped my neck, cracked my fingers, took a deep breath and violently scratched the handle against the floor, until I saw a bit of light. I had been seeing dark this whole time I forgot what light looked. I striked the floor again, closer to the paper pile. And like that, a fire was catching on. I blew and blew, as to contain the fire. It grew bigger, and bigger, and became blindingly huge. Tears filled my eyes. It had been my first time seeing light in a while. I took my white shirt and threw it into the fire, which made it even larger. I then broke off a piece of wood from my desk, and threw some of that in. I then grabbed some forks from previous meals, and picked up the fire, and put it up closer to the vent. I held it up there for a while until my arms got tired, but what I wanted to happen worked. If this room was structured how I thought it was, I was about to escap this god forbbiden room. I smiled, I screamed with joy. I heard the water flowing outside, I put my ear up to the vent. I heard it pouring out like a river, those internal sprinkler systems, spweing out water. At this point I was just waiting, I was expecting some sort of wire malfunction. I waited... and waited.... and waited. I dozed off without realizing it. Until I woke up to my floor being diagonal. I had slid towards my glass wall, which I could almost see underneath. The water must've touched one of the wires which caused the thing that was holding my floor up, to drop a little. I heard a noise, an explosion of sorts. And at this point I was falling. I had been trying to grab onto my floor, which was currently falling. I was on the edge of it. My bed was slipping off. I looked above me and saw the room I was in was now far above, and my dream of escape had finally became true. However, I noticed the desk was starting to slip off, heading towards me. It had knocked me off of the descending floor, and then I hit my head against the ground. I woke up, ears ringing. I got the upper part of my body up, and looked down, trying to embrace the pain. I saw some blood drip down onto my grey jogging pants. I put my hand on the back of my head in pain, where the bleeding supposedly was coming from, and then I got up. I looked around. I was now in a different type of room-- no, I was in the middle of a hallway. That must've been where the floor had landed. I looked above, and saw blackness. I was far away from my room by now. I saw my bed somehow stayed on the floor I was on.